


Kajoink!

by QueenNeehola



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin thinks Nitori's cheeks look way too plump and soft to belong to a teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kajoink!

**Author's Note:**

> set during the first series, since nitori still calls rin "matsuoka-senpai" rather than "rin-senpai".

Nitori is small, and loud, and squeaky, and annoying.  He’s clingy, and it’s downright _creepy_ , and barely a day goes by that Rin doesn’t curse having him as a roommate.  Nitori talks in his sleep, wakes up too early, and trips up the bunk bed steps almost every night on his return from a late night bathroom visit.  And his cheeks look way too plump and soft to belong to a teenage boy—  Wait, that’s wrong.

Rin snaps suddenly out of his reverie, somewhat bewildered by his own thoughts.  His eyes coming into focus from having been staring into nothingness, he realises he’s been accidentally fixated on Nitori’s back as the younger boy sits hunched over the desk in the room, scribbling enthusiastically into his diary.  Rin glowers, and swings his legs off the bed.

 

“Matsuoka-senpai, where are you going?”  Nitori, ever attentive, swivels in his chair when he hears Rin’s bed creak and the older boy’s bare feet hit the floor.  But Rin doesn’t head for the door, approaches him instead, and Nitori blanches when he sees his upperclassman’s eyebrows furrowed into a familiar glare.

“M-Matsuoka…-senpai…?”

Silently, Rin reaches out, grabs one of Nitori’s cheeks between each thumb and index finger, and pulls.

 

He tugs, and pinches, and squeezes, and kneads, and Nitori grimaces as best he can and screws his eyes shut, hands instinctively clamping around Rin’s wrists, but for whatever reason, he doesn’t try to push the older teen away.

“M-Matshuoka-shenbai…!” he protests, voice distorted by the odd angle his face is being pulled at.  “That hurtsh…!”

Rin lets go of his cheeks then, and Nitori in turn lets go of Rin’s wrists and opens his eyes again, blinking rapidly.  A few tears shine on his eyelashes, and Rin’s frown deepens.

Nitori rubs roughly at one of his cheeks. “Wha…What was that a—” he starts, but Rin storms out, slamming the door behind him, before Nitori can finish the question.

 

Rin fumbles for change in his pocket and pushes a random button on the vending machine, downing his received drink in seconds.

Sinking onto the bench opposite, he half-heartedly throws the empty can in the general direction of the bin (it misses), before leaning his elbows onto his knees and pressing his face into his hands.  His skin is hot with the shame of his actions, and he wonders how long it’ll be before Nitori comes to look for him.

_But…they_ were _really soft…_

**Author's Note:**

> this spawned from my own desire to pinch nitori's cheeks...


End file.
